The Mistake
by Hikaru R. Kudou
Summary: Yet another crossover with Fushigi Yuugi, but it's different from what you expected. Read it for yourself to find out!


Disclaimer: Me owning Slam Dunk and Fushigi Yuugi? As far as I know, only the storyline is mine. That explains why the storyline is nothing compared to the works of the real owners of the two animes, Takehiko Inoue and Yu Watase.

**~**

          Ayako was walking down the sidewalk. The manageress took her time, for she was in no hurry to get back home. She paused in front of the public library. She stepped into the vast building. Remembering she had to look for a couple of books to assist her in her school works. Her hand touched every single book on the shelves in the History section until a title caught her attention.  
          "_The Book of Four Gods_?" She opened the book and flipped through it. She placed the book on a table, right next to her own things, and went off to search for more books.

**~Meanwhile~**

          Genrou a.k.a. Tasuki yawned. His left hand gently caressed his magical fan, his right rubbing his eyes.  
          "Ohaiyo, Tasuki, no da!" said Chichiri cheerfully.  
          "Ohaiyo…" Tasuki yawned some more. "I'm bored."  
          "Nan de no da?"  
          "It's so quiet around here with obake-chan and Miaka-chan gone…"  
          "Aah, I see your point no da."  
          Tasuki, accidentally, fanned himself with the fan. The fan emitted fire, thus barbecuing Tasuki.  
          "Now how could I have forgotten that?" He coughed.  
          Chichiri waved his hand in front of his nose, propelling the black smoke coming from Tasuki.

**~Back to the library~**

          Ayako returned to her table with loads of books and magazines. History was not exactly one of her favourite subjects, but she had missed most of her classes because of the team's basketball matches.   
          Even so, she could not help but think about the team. The basketball team was like a second family to her, and she liked the feeling, a lot. Her hand reached for the _Book of Four Gods_, because she decided to see what the book is about first before starting her assignment.  
          _Hmm, looks interesting enough_, thought she. She would borrow the book and read it during her past time. She unclipped her infamous fan, dedicated to the purpose of slapping inattentive basketball players during their practice, from her file. She slid the fan between the pages, so that the fan acted like a bookmark. She gave her library card to the librarian and walked out.  
          "Do'aho."  
          "RUKAWA!!!!"  
          "What are the two of you doing here?" demanded Ayako, furious to see the two freshmen bickering in public.  
          "Ayako-san!" the boys stammered.  
          "Can't you two keep your hands off each other's throat for awhile?"  
          "Shikashi…"  
          "This baka kitsune nearly trampled over me with his equally stupid bike!"  
          Rukawa looked away in disgust.  
          Ayako, forced by habit, seized her fan and swiped it at them. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi rubbed their sore heads. Several passer-by walked off quickly, whilst one poor bystander suffered migraine because Ayako had by mistake knocked him too.  
          "Honestly, I'm beginning to think this fan ain't working anymore! It's not daunting enough, is it?"  
          "I didn't—" Sakuragi took a few steps backwards. Rukawa already left the scene, realizing how much sleep he had to catch up with. Before Ayako could unleash another fatal slap, Sakuragi had dashed off.  
          "I really have to get another one." Ayako sighed to herself as she folded her fan so that its size would be the same as that of the book. "Something more—terrifying." She replaced the fan in its former place, in the _Book of Four Gods_.

~**That night**~

          "Aya-chan!" squealed an all too familiar voice.  
          "What is it, Ryota? I'm tired," murmured Ayako. She stifled a yawn.  
          "I wanted to ask about the History project…you know the one due tomorrow…"  
          "TOMORROW!!!"  
          "Hai…tomorrow…"  
          "Sorry Ryota got to go! Bye!" Ayako slammed the phone down and rushed to her study table. If she had waited a second too long Miyagi would start wailing "_Aya-chan…I thought you loved me so…_" and thus she decided to end it abruptly. If not—well, let's put it this way—Miyagi's phone bill would triple and then he would go broke…plus, she would not be able to hand in her schoolwork on time, AND she would probably has to go for a medical check-up to see whether her ears are still in perfect condition or not.  
          She picked her pen up and started scribbling. Soon she got drained from all the writing, that she lied on her bed. Ayako stretched to take the _Book of Four Gods _from her desk. As she was flicking the pages, she inadvertently tore a page of the book.  
          "Oh, what have I done?"  
          For some reason, there was a bright light, blinding her temporarily. She could have sworn it was coming from the book. When the light died away, she noticed her fan was missing.  
          "What the—" She blinked several times and pinched her cheek. "No, it wasn't a dream." Ayako resumed her history project, assuming her eyes were playing tricks on her.

          Ayako's fan dropped on the ground, exactly next to Tasuki.  
          Tasuki opened his eyelids, noticing Chichiri was no longer with him. Without looking, he took Ayako's fan and walked away, following Chichiri's trail.

          "Ayako! Ayako!"  
          Ayako woke up with a start at the sound of her mother calling her. The morning sun shone through her window. She had fallen asleep in the middle of doing her project. Fortunately she only needed to write only a short paragraph more, and then she would be ready to send her project in. Ayako jumped into the bathroom and prepared to go to school.  
          The memory of the eccentric light had faded away from her memory. She shook the _Book of Four Gods_, only remembering she had slid her paper-fan into the old book. True, one fan did fall from the book—only it wasn't the same one. Ayako, already late, snatched it and ran downstairs.  
          "Konnichiwa, Aya-chan!" Miyagi greeted her first thing in the morning at school.  
          "Konnichiwa, Ryota." Ayako sat on her seat. "So did you manage to finish your work?"  
          "Kind of." Miyagi grinned, his ear stud sparkling. Ayako felt a slight blush on her cheeks.  
          "Well, remember, training is on as usual today." Ayako looked away, hiding her crimson face. "Now I have some reading to do."  
          _She doesn't like to have me around,_ Miyagi mused to himself, but he left anyway. The last thing he wanted was to have Ayako yelling her throat out at him.  
          Ayako took the _Book of Four Gods _out from her backpack. She separated her fan from the pages. _That's funny…my fan looks different today. No more scribbling and calculations on it—looks brand new and expensive. Must have exchanged it with the real owner by accident somehow…I'll just go back to the library afterwards to return this._

          "Iku zo!!!" bellowed Akagi.  
          "Hai, captain!" The members of Shohoku Basketball Team dashed around the court several rounds.  
          "Oh ho ho ho!" Coach Anzai sipped his tea.  
          "Be careful, Anzai sensei, you don't want to choke like the last time—" warned Ayako dryly.  
          Coach Anzai coughed, trying hard not to laugh his well known 'ho ho ho'.  
          Sakuragi deliberately put his leg in front of Rukawa's, thus tripping him. The poor boy fell to the floor with a loud thump. The whole court was silent, until Sakuragi's boisterous laughter rang the whole building. Rukawa raised his head, a murderous look in his eyes.  
          Ayako, by instinct, gripped (Tasuki's) fan and stomped at Sakuragi. "Sakuragi Hanamichi!!!!" She swung the fan, releasing fire at the laughing maniac.  
          "Gyahhhhh!!!! Ayako-san!!!!" Sakuragi's head just got redder. He ran around in circles, trying to put the flame off.  
          "Bwahaha!" Mitsui held his stomach.  
          Coach Anzai had passed out, because he was laughing too much, and partly because of the shock. Mitsui quickly ran out of the court, Anzai sensei in his hands, to send the poor old man to the hospital.  
          "How did you…" Akagi's mouth dropped open. He was busy scrutinizing the fan to note Sakuragi still running around.  
          "Put the damned flame off! Put it off I say!"  
          Kogure splashed his drinking water on Sakuragi. "There, better?"  
          "Domo, megane-kun…" Sakuragi touched his burnt head. "And my hair was just getting longer…"  
          Rukawa had fainted. He was trying his best not to laugh, and he succeeded—though it was too much for him. His chest failed him.  
          "Rukawa!!!! He's unconscious! What have you done!!!" cried Ru, Ka and Wa fearfully. They tried to approach him, but Akagi kept them away.  
          "The last thing I need is you three worsening the situation here! Rukawa might just die seeing you three when he recovered!" insisted Akagi. He pushed them out and shut the door.  
          "Aya-chan…so stylish…" Miyagi stared at Ayako, drooling.  
          "How did I—what happened?" Ayako released the fan from her hands. "That, that thing discharged fire! What sorcery is this?"  
          "Don't worry Aya-chan, I'll protect you!" Miyagi offered.  
          "But it does intrigue me…" Ayako picked the fan up. "Never mind…just continue the training…"

          "Genrou!" cried a gangster.  
          "It's you again…" Tasuki goggled at him. "What do you want this time? I thought I defeated you the last time we had a duel."  
          "I'm here to fight another one with you, Genrou! And now I shall not lose in your hands!"  
          Chichiri sighed. Tasuki had too many enemies for his own good.  
          "Bring it on, loser!" Tasuki fingered (Ayako's) fan.  
          "Hiyeakkkk!!!" the gangster charged at him.  
          "Rekka—Shiren!!!" Tasuki cried, swinging the fan.  
          Nothing came out.  
          "Huh? Yikes!!!" Tasuki avoided his opponent's attack.  
          "I said Rekka Shiren!!!!" yelled Tasuki.  
          "Thanks for keeping me cool, Tasuki, no da," said Chichiri lightly.  
          "What in the name of %^&@ is wrong?" demanded Tasuki, swatting the ground with it. "Holy Flame of Fire!!!!"  
          "You're killing that flower-bud…" murmured the stranger. He was wondering why Tasuki didn't counter his attack.  
          "Yurusei! Where the heck is the fire?" Tasuki strangled the fan, his fangs clearly showing.  
          "In your eyes, no da." Chichiri sweat dropped.  
          "Hey, wait a second…This is not my fan." Tasuki scratched his forehead. _Uh-oh…_  
          Chichiri face vaulted. "Isn't it obvious no da??"  
          "Ne…can we continue this next time?" Tasuki whispered to his enemy, his voice trembling in fear.  
          "Oh yeah, the fight…NO! Prepare to die, Genrou!"  
          "Yargh!!!"  
          "Tasuki! Don't just run round like that no da! You can still…eyowww no da!!!" Tasuki squashed the poor Tasuki on the ground to get away from his enemy.

          "Rukawa-kun, daijoubu ka?" Ayako asked him.  
          Rukawa, paler than usual, nodded. His shaking hand caressed his chest. _I don't know I have a weak heart…_  
          "I still don't get it…how could a paper fan…" murmured Miyagi.  
          "Just play!" cried Ayako. "Forget my fan!"  
          Training went on as usual, until the fire incident was forgotten. Mitsui returned with Coach Anzai a while later.  
          Mitsui, apparently, was in deep thoughts. Miyagi passed the ball at him, but the ball knocked his head.  
          "Pay attention on court!!" Ayako swung the fan again.  
          "No, Ayako!!!!" cried Sakuragi, paranoid.  
          "Stop! Stop!" joined in Akagi.  
          Too late. Mitsui and Miyagi's pants caught fire. Scared was a gross understatement to describe their emotions.  
          Mitsui, yelping in panic, tried to put the fire out by sitting on the floor. This made him look like he was bouncing up and down on the floor on his backside. Miyagi, with more logic, headed straight to the showers. He turned the tap on, and sighed in relief as the cold water wet his back.  
          "That's it! It's dangerous to have such a thing in your hands!" Sakuragi snatched the fan away from the manageress.  
          "I think I got burnt…" Mitsui, holding back tears, muttered.  
          Akagi's eyes were sparkling. "If you don't train hard, I'm going to make sure each of you get a slap of that fire fan!"  
          "Nani!!??" ejaculated every single player.  
          "I object! I'm going to report this to the police—"  
          "Play, Sakuragi!" Akagi was about to punch him, but instead he reached for the fan of doom.  
          Sakuragi quickly grabbed the ball.

          "What happened to my fan!!??" wailed Tasuki.  
          "No idea no da…" Chichiri tapped his shoulders.  
          "Thanks for helping me out just now…"  
          "You're welcomed."  
          "What happened to my fan!?"  
          "Here we go again no da…."

"Faster!" insisted Ayako. "Run faster, Mitsui!"  
          "I can't! My backside is killing me!!" complained Mitsui.  
          Rukawa easily avoided him and dunked the ball.  
          "Micchy! Why did you let the fox score!?" demanded Sakuragi.  
          "Hey! I didn't do it on purpose!"  
          Miyagi, coming out of the loo, was struggling to walk. "I had a hard time…" His hand was holding his back. "And I can't even sit down…"  
          "Why don't you two go back first? You two are not fit to play right now…" suggested Ayako, hiding her guilt.  
          "Are you trying to get rid of me?" Miyagi was struck.  
          "I'm just telling you to go home and take a rest."  
          "I'll leave now. Ja ne!" Mitsui left the court, Miyagi close behind him.  
          "Sakuragi? Are you leaving?" asked Ayako.  
          "The tensai can handle a minor injury!" Sakuragi laughed some more.  
          "Do'aho…" Rukawa walked past him.  
          "Rukawa!!!"  
          "Go home before your brain got burnt."  
          Sakuragi was about to head-butt Rukawa…  
          "If you do, you probably won't wake up anymore," said Rukawa dryly. "Go on."  
          _Is that a challenge? Why, I'll show you…_Sakuragi released Rukawa's collar. He curled his fist…  
          "Do it and your hands are roasted…" said Akagi, threateningly.  
          "…Fried to crisps…" added Ayako.  
          "Grrr! Why are you all defending this baka!" He walked towards the exit.  
          "Hey, I thought you're staying?"  
          "I need to go to a hairdresser…to level my hair. It looks horrible like this." Sakuragi departed.  
          "Actually…I thought it looked fine…" Kogure grinned.

Ayako got home at last. She tried asking the librarian regarding the fan, but she wasn't able to find the owner. After her shower, she took out the storybook. All of a sudden, she felt as if something was coming out of it. Another light appeared. She saw two men emerged from the leaves of the book.  
          "We made it no da!" said a blue-haired one.  
          The redhead rubbed his neck. He saw Ayako staring straight at them, perplexed. "Sumimasen, but have you seen my fan?"  
          "Are you talking to me?" Ayako pointed to herself.  
          "Obviously! I believe this is yours—Ayako?" He handed her fan to her. "I saw your name there."  
          "You—are you telling me that fire emitting fan belongs to you?"  
          "The one and only. The name's Tasuki. I know my job as a Seven Star Warrior of Suzaku is done but I can't bear to be apart with it."  
          "A what?"  
          "Never mind, just read the book then you'll know."  
          "We'd better get going no da," reminded Chichiri.  
          "Hai, hai, wakatta. Thanks, I think." Tasuki took his fan and grazed it against his cheek lovingly.  
          "Ano…chotto matte…"  
          "Nan de?"  
          "Can I borrow it for awhile?" asked Ayako.  
          "Whatever for?"  
          "It's important. Please? Only for a moment."  
          "Ayako! Is there a man in your room?" called her mother. "What are you doing in there?"  
          "Please, please! Come back here after a few minutes and then I'll return it to you."  
          Tasuki and Chichiri exchanged looks and nodded.

The next day, Sakuragi and the rest of the team were warming up. They were comforted to see Ayako nowhere in the court.  
          However, several milliseconds later, Ayako entered, carrying with her the familiar fire-emitting fan in her right hand.  
          "K'so! She still has that fan!" exclaimed Sakuragi.  
          "Back to training, people!" ordered Akagi.  
          Ayako grinned to herself. She had disguised her own fan to look like Tasuki's, so that the team would practise harder to avoid getting toasted.

Epilogue

          The trick went on for several days. Miyagi readied several tanks of water to prevent the gym from getting burnt. Shohoku Team actually won against their friendly match with Kainan, much to the Kainan's coach dismay. And so they made the headlines.  
          In Tasuki's case, however, was a little different. Ayako had taught him how to fold fans, and he went around swatting his enemies whenever there was no need to use his _Rekka Shiren_. He proved to be a better fighter with his newfound technique.

~{OwArI}~

Author's Illogical Notes: This is another of my pathetic attempt to write a humour. I hope it didn't bore you. Thank you for reading! *bows*


End file.
